Something Beautiful
by MaeveArte
Summary: Doctor Sakura Haruno has been plagued with nightmares due to stress. However, there is someone who was lurking in the dark waiting for the right time to steal her away from everyone. For she is HIS queen. His and his only, even if he had to kill. M for sex, language and theme. [SasuSaku. Two-shot. Modern AU]
1. Something Beautiful

**Hello guys! This is my first mature story. I really encountered problems while writing this because I really don't have any experience when it comes to something like this. Still, I hope for everyone's enjoyment!**

* * *

A new year has entered her life once again, yet she is plagued with the nightmares of stress.

Doctor Sakura Haruno was stressed and plagued with fatigue because of all problem she has these past few days. It was something that she couldn't removed in her head.

"Hey, Forehead!" a blonde woman exclaimed as she approached a certain rosette who was sitting at the corner of the café.

The latter looked at her best friend who sat at her front before letting out another sigh. Ino frowned.

"You should stop sighing, Forehead... You really look like someone who carries all of the problems of the world."

"I really _am_ , Ino-pig," Sakura retorted before drinking her ordered Greek frappe. "That's why I called you here."

"Spill it," the blonde woman said.

Sakura caressed her long pink hair before telling Ino her newfound stress. She felt something was odd these past few days.

At first, the 28-year old woman thought that it was because of the increasing number of patients she have since it was a season where many accidents yet, she found that these odd sensation she felt cease to leave her. Instead, Sakura _felt_ someone's watching over her.

She just couldn't pinpoint which is which.

"I know what you need there," Ino uttered with her wicked smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that her friend is thinking something she wouldn't definitely like.

"You need to free yourself from the shackles of the hospital!We'll have have fun in Haru Matsuri!" her best friend bolted out, leading few stares towards their table.

 _'Great. Just great.'_

"Keep quiet, Ino-pig. We just disturb others," Sakura whispered in her quiet small voice. "Besides, Tsunade-sama wouldn't like it either. I know you knew that I am one of the head surgeon of the hospital. I can't leave it all to her now that the number of the patients kept on increasing!"

However,her reasoning didn't waver the smile on her friend's face.

"You will come with me whether you like it or not. Besides, I know Tsunade-sama will understand that very well since you really in need of a fresh environment... Letting yourself imprisoned in stressful place is not good for your mental health, you know!"

She inwardly rolled her eyes.

 _'Ino's right. I may be just stressed myself out in the hospital,'_ she thought.

She just let her friend do whatever she pleased on her.

"By the way, have you seen Satoshi? I haven't seen him for almost a week," the rosette asked.

She remembered the sudden disappearance of her old classmate. Sakura was used to have Satoshi either hang out with her whenever Ino was not available or call her even at the middle of the night. She can't fathom the idea of that man to forgot her just like that.

The blonde just shrugged off her shoulder. "I don't know, Forehead. Maybe he's in a vacation or something. Or maybe he found new love!"

"Hey! Satoshi isn't that type of man! Honestly, he isn't some guys out there forgetting his friends when he found new one. He even contact me even if he's in Italy... And, he'sjust my friend for God's sake!"

"You said so," Ino cooed. "But don't run to me broken-hearted, 'kay?"

Sakura stared at her best friend in disbelief before sighing.

 _'Great... Just great,'_ she thought.

On the other hand, a pair of mismatched eyes was lurking in the dark while watching his beautiful cherry blossom chatting with her friend.

At last, he can now make a move. He really missed his _queen_.

He faintly smiled as he watched the girl before he walked down the alleyway. He kissed his bloody knife while he dragged a body.

A body of a man who luckily got acquainted with his queen.

Yes. It was Sakura's poor friend.

* * *

"Wow! You look so beautiful, Sakura! I bet many men will love your forehead!" exclaimed Ino as she gave a finishing touch on Sakura's hairdo.

"Urgh! I'm really don't like wearing this yukata, Ino-pig! And what with the make-up?"

"Oh, come on! It is really pretty, you know? Besides, there is nothing wrong on making yourself beautiful, forehead!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had known Ino when they were in grade school. She was a quite and shy girl before Ino broke into her shell. Without Ino, it is no doubt there will be no Doctor Sakura Haruno that would save many lives.

"I really hate you, Ino-pig," she retorted.

"Yeah, and I know you love me," Ino chuckled.

Sakura looked at the mirror. The red yukata with floral designs of cherry blossoms hugged her curves and complemented with her milky white skin and pink hair which was tied magnificently. The make up was light, yet it made her green eyes shone.

Ino really know how to make magic on girls.

"You ready?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

The two girls roamed around the city for how many hours. They went in every booth and tried many things. This made Sakura forget her stress. She really enjoyed the day.

"Hey, Sak! I'll just enter the store. I need to buy something," Ino said with teasing tone.

"Sure thing! I'll just wait here after I finish scooping the goldfishes," the rosette replied without looking back.

Ino smiled at her best friend before entering a gift shop, leaving Sakura in a booth who was busy on scooping the fish.

When she finally made it, Sakura hurriedly stood up that made her lost her balance. Fortunately a pair of strong limbs catches her. When she lifted up her gaze, she met most beautiful mismatched eyes she had ever seen in her whole life.

Yet, that's the last thing she remembered before drowning herself into the slumber.

"At last... You are _mine_ , Sakura."

* * *

She felt so cold yet she felt oddly comfortable.

Sakura remembered that she was with Ino and was enjoying the festival when she passed out.

Sakura hurriedly opened her eyes when realization hit her. But then, she was startled on what she saw before her eyes.

A large photo was glued on the black ceiling, and the photo was her stolen shot. A freakin' photo of her while wearing her hospital coat.

Her eyes roamed around the dark room only to find series of her pictures plastered on the walls, thanks to the moon light that shone from the window. It seemed that she was stalked by whoever this guy for many years since he had her picture when she was still in college. What made her frightened more was when she noticed that she was practically naked while her hands were chained to the opposite sides of the bed.

She tried to break it by force, but her efforts are in vain.

She can't understand why of all beautiful ladies in the city, Sakura was the one who was kidnapped-slash-stalked by a goon. She understood pretty well that she doesn't have big tits unlike Hinata or sex appeal like Ino and she is nothing but a nerdy girl who have many insecurities in life.

So, how come she became the victim here?

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard the door opened and shut vigorously. The light from the full moon outside let Sakura saw a glimpse of her kidnapper's face. The rosette was beyond shocked when she saw the same pair of mismatched eyes who she had met earlier.

The man was beyond beautiful. He has pale smooth skin that complements his left purple eyes with cripples and right black onyx eyes while his black hair framed his well-defined face. He is an incredible Adonis before her eyes.

Even though the man was beautiful, Sakura couldn't help but be afraid of this enigmatic man before her. She knew there is a possibility that this man could be not just 'her' stalker only, but a psychopathic killer.

"W-what do you want from me?" Sakura said dryly. She knew that there will be no benefit if shestarted screaming for help since she noticed several trees surrounding them. That means they are now in a place far from the city. Besides, it will only invite more trouble against this bastard before her.

The man, on the other hand, can't stop but to feel happiness deep inside his icy heart.

 _'At last,'_ he thought. _'The queen has finally to talk to me. My queen finally talked to me!'_

The man walked toward Sakura's bed and hungrily enjoyed the view before him.

"H-hey.. W-what.. you d-do..ing?"

"Don't be afraid, my queen," he murmured with his deep voice as he caressed the girl's cheek, making the latter flinched.

"My cherry..." His hand trailed down towards her small breasts and slightly cupped it.

"My home..." His hand then reached her womanhood and gently stroked it making Sakura gasped.

Her green eyes widened when she saw that her kidnapper started to remove his clothes until he was naked in front of her. The man before her is definitely a Greek god, with those broad shoulder and toned muscles.

She snapped into the reality when she looked at his huge paled when she understood what this man wanted from her.

"H-hey... S-stop.. P-plea..se..."

"Don't worry, my _queen_. I will never hurt you. Trust me."

"T-trust? I s-should 'just' trust you? Why would I trust the one who kidnapped me?!" she hissed, even if she was so scared that she can't think or talk properly.

The man only smiled at her sweetly. "...You can call me Sasuke, my Sakura."

He began to kiss every part of her face while his wide hands began to explore her. Sakura tried her best to resist herself from letting a moan escaped from her lips yet she couldn't.

He stared intently at her molds as if he was engraving everything he saw to his reached her left breast and began to massage it while he licked the hardened pink nipple of her right breast.

"Perfect... Just perfect," he mumbled between his kisses. Sakura bit her lips to prevent herself further from moaning, making her body trembled.

She doesn't like what was happening to her. Yet, her body seemed to be so relax and ready to submit to that man.

She gasped when his hand reached her womanhood and touched her caressed down there.

"P-plea..se... d-don't," she whimpered.

The man left some kisses on her flat abdomen before he rose and stared at her. "Don't worry a thing. You are beyond beautiful, Sakura. And that's why I don't like it when other men lust over you."

"W-what do..you m-mean?" the rosette breathed in her low voice.

Sasuke nipped her ear before he whispered, "If you are just aware, my beloved."

The pink-haired girl gasped and tears formed in her jaded green eyes when his fingers entered her undefiled flower. He moved his finger so fast that made Sakura whimpered. Sasuke kept on doing it while he still ate her little breasts hungrily.

She hate to admit, but it felt she literally cursed herself for loving such arousal she felt. But before she could cum, the man already removed his finger. The next thing she knew, her legs were spread widely apart and he stared at her wet womanhood. His nose touched her center and inhaled her scent as if it was his oxygen.

"P-please... d-don't... I b-beg you..." she pleaded between her cries. Unfortunately, the raven-haired man didn't heard her and instead, stared at her dripping entrance wantonly. Sasuke then stared at her jade green eyes full of lust... and _love_.

How in love he was at the sinful scene before him.

When he was satisfied, Sasuke began to lick and nimble her folds.

She fought so hard not to moan, but her lips betrayed her. This made Sasuke momentarily stopped and rose up to look at her. A small smirk formed on his handsome face.

 _'He won,'_ she thought.

"Just let your moan go, Sakura," he breathed huskily while his hands create a trail of fire to her body.

She only grimaced at him. "I may moan because of the pleasure I felt, but you will never steal my heart or my soul. Never..."

The raven-haired man was deeply shocked of her reply. His eyebrows furrowed together. In a mere seconds, his slight anger faded away and was replaced with a smile.

A very _scary_ smile.

"I don't need to steal anything, my _queen_ , because you belong to me. You are mine, Sakura... Mine and mine _alone_."

She only glared at the psychopathic man before her. Much to her dismay, this only fueled the lust and so-called _'love'_ of the beast.

"You really don't have an idea how turned on I am, my Cherry Blossom," he cooed.

Without a second thought, Sasuke captured her pink lips. He knew that his kisses definitely made her knees wobbled and this mere fact made him happiest man in the universe, if not in the world.

Sakura couldn't fight back, and only let him took the control over her. She knew she couldn't fight if she herself was drowning in pleasure because of this man.

He definitely was kissing her passionately as if there was no tomorrow. Sasuke then ran his tongue over her wet lips asking for his entrance. She let him though, so he swirled his tongue around hers as if he was exploring a paradise.

She was his paradise, indeed.

Their lips parted though his was still hovering over hers, barely touching it while breathing each other's air.

She stared at his mismatched eyes. His stares dragged her in depth of illusionary world, lulling her towards a kingdom where he was the ruler and she was nothing but a mere _Alice_ lost in space.

"You're really beautiful... a Goddess... a _Queen_ ," he purred before he went down there began to lick her slit. Sakura felt a series of jolt because of his sweet kisses on her sensitive folds. This sent shivers in her whole system.

She wanted more. Yet, she was aware that the man was her kidnapper... a psychopathic rapist...

Yet, why she felt so safe when he touches her? Why she felt secure with his kisses?

What she felt right now was something sinful on her part; for a _victim_ to feel such overwhelming _lust_ over his abductor. For her to develop Stockholm's syndrome just like that.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed.

Her stares fell down to the man who was standing between her legs. She found his mismatched eyes stare at hers as if waiting for permission to enter. Sakura just closed her eyes.

She felt a hand tugged over her head.

"Open your eyes, Sakura, " he rosette obeyed and her jade green orbs met his beautiful and enticing left onyx and enigmatic right purple ones.

"God! Why are you so goddamn beautiful?" the raven-haired man breathed. His eyes were expressing something. Some emotions that Sakura couldn't understand.

Sasuke captured once again her pink lips and kissed her passionately. While he did that, he slowly entered his swollen manhood in her tight entrance. Sakura felt something was shattered inside her making her whimper in pain and tears formed in her jaded green eyes. However, his heavenly kisses and touch on her breasts diverted her attention from the tremendous pain she felt to the pleasure he was giving to her.

"Don't worry, my queen... I'll be gentle," he lusciously whispered at her ears while caressing her smooth face.

They stayed at that position, letting the rosette to get accustomed to his he saw her pleading eyes before she looked away, Sasuke knew that it was his cue to move.

The raven-haired man kissed his queen lovingly before he moved very slowly and gently, as if the rosette would shatter into pieces.

Sakura started to feel hazy because of the fire pooling in couldn't stop herself from moaning!

This made Sasuke smirked inwardly. He felt he finally won a golden trophy... An ambrosia from the Greek Gods and Goddesses.

He then began to lose his pace and started to move faster.

"God! Ugh! What the hell did you do to me, my Sakura?! I can't stop myself... Shit!" the man growled.

Feeling at loss, Sakura just closed her eyes and let both of them enjoyed to the sinful pleasure they felt.

She gasped when he touched again her breasts and caressed them. Different lewd expressions were shown in her pretty innocent face and each of them was observed and memorized by Sasuke.

He, indeed, was the happiest man in the universe.

The man caressed her face before left kisses around it, tasting her milky white facial skin. He then let his broad arms enveloped her fragile body when he further increased his movement.

She enjoyed the pleasure and hated him at the same time. He knew it, though. But it doesn't mean that he will let her leave him.

Sakura was destined to be his wife and mother of their children. _Their_ children.

In one deep thrust, his seeds were released inside her making both of them screaming for the pleasure.

Both of them panted and their breath hitched, yet Sasuke bore his enigmatic eyes into his woman. _His_.

She really is an exquisite goddess of beauty that lured his attention into her.

The raven-haired man pressed his forehead on her while he cupped her cheeks.

"I love you, Sakura... I love you so much that it is killing me inside," he muttered.

"... Why? Why me?" Sakura breathed with her low voice.

Sasuke smiled when he remembered the reason why. An overwhelming emotion started to engulfed him again.

"You are the one who save me from the darkness, my Cherry. _You are_. When I lost everything and fell into the darkness, you're the one who saved me... I don't have anyone to lean on. Yet, you gave me a home to return to..."

Sakura was momentarily confused on what the man before her was saying. "What are talking about?"

Sasuke lightly kissed her forehead before he answered, "Just because of you, I felt something overflowing in my heart... I became a human again."

She was lost in her own thoughts when the man started to move again. Sakura couldn't helped but whimpered not because of pain, but because of pleasure.

Sakura forgot her own reasoning.

Sakura lost the last bit of her own sanity.

They continued to pleasure each other until they reached their climax several times and fatigue overpowered them.

He lovingly kissed the girl before he stared at her alluring jade green orbs that captured his whole soul.

"Sakura," the raven-haired man whispered in his low voice. "I love you..."

She gave him her sweetest smile. The next thing she knew, black covered her sight.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yay! I finished this! I hope I could hear your comment and suggestions. Thanks in advance for rate and review!**

 **~Maeve Arte**


	2. Something Obsessive

**Author's note:**

 **First of all, I am very happy that somebody out there read and reviewed my story, Something Beautiful. I am also happy that some criticized my story because it greatly pushed me to improve my writing skills. Also, since many suggested that I should write sequel/prequel for it, I decided to write a short backstory of Sasuke's obsession for Sakura.**

 **Without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

 _Erotomania_

 _-a type of delusional disorder where the affected person believes that another person is in love with him or her_

* * *

 **Something Obsessive**

He was black. He dwelled his whole life in darkness. Whenever the sun set and the light faded away, the demon inside him was also released and took over his entire existence.

He knew this, though. He entirely understood who really he was: a _monster_. A beautiful, hunger-stricken monster that hid under the pretense as the only survivor of Uchiha massacre. He knew that a monster like him was destined to be alone in this cruel world.

He tried to run away from everything. He tried to run away from himself. But he _couldn't_.

He tried to forget everything. He tried to forget how he learned to kill innocent people just to live. But he _couldn't_.

Tired of the pain and agony, Sasuke hid his tears under the intense rainfall. The raven-haired boy just stood there - there at the front of his old home. _His true home_.

He missed his beloved mother. He missed his ever-caring older brother. He missed even his stoic father. He missed the days when he was just an innocent boy who lived with his beloved family.

Yes. He missed the those innocent days before _they_ took away his family.

...Before he woken up a curse that runs within his veins.

...Before he became a true monster.

"Why are you crying?" a sweet, angelic voice then hummed in his ears.

The 8-year old boy raised his mismatched orbs only to meet a pair of glistening jade green eyes. He never seen such beautiful orbs before. It was so ephemeral... so alluring. As if he couldn't live without it.

And that hair. It was bright shade of pink that look so natural as if she was the queen of fairies.

The girl before him was a rare beauty he didn't want to let go. She was like a sun that brought colors in his monochromatic life. She was the only light under that rainy day.

... She was so sinfully _beautiful_.

So sinful that made his cold heart felt very unfamiliar warmth. His chest tightened so much that it hurts... and a very addicting ache at that.

The girl then reached out his hands and hold them firmly. "Don't be sad... I'll be with you until you feel fine."

True to her words, the girl stayed beside him until she was fetched by her parents. Sasuke couldn't do nothing but watched her leave.

Panic then enveloped his being. For the first time after the unfortunate death of his family, Sasuke felt _fear_.

He feared that one day, the girl he met disappeared just how his family were. He feared that one day, the same girl would meet another man in her life.

He couldn't afford such future to happen.

She was _his_. His and his _alone_.

However, the boy noticed a pink umbrella left on the place where the girl seated before.

An eerie smile was flashed on his lustful face.

* * *

Sasuke began to search for his queen from scratches. The raven-haired boy also continued his life as a killer while he collects information about his beloved queen.

In no time, he found out his beloved's identity. Her name was Sakura Haruno. It was a very befitting name for someone whose beauty was comparable to that of Greek goddesses living in Mt. Olympus.

She was a very studious and hardworking woman who excelled almost in all aspects. At the same time, Sakura was an epitome of innocence, purity and kindness.

Indeed, she was Spring herself that brought Life in his cold-blooded heart stained by blood of poor, unfortunate people who didn't have a chance to meet tomorrow.

Within those five years he observed the maiden, the pink-haired girl has grown into a forsakenly beautiful woman.

Her slender, yet curvaceous body fit perfectly to her small, rounded breast and long ivory legs. She grew out her pink locks which framed perfectly to her heart-shaped face.

The mere view of her innocence made his chest pumped so fast. Sasuke was excited to touch her small stature which was, unbeknownst to her, seductive in every aspect.

And the very idea of other men laying their filthy eyes on her made his blood boiled so much that he killed them all even before they could lay their disgusting hands on her.

With his cursed bloody left eye, he made those pitiful men experience a very gruesome illusion and cruel torture that any sane man couldn't fathom to watch.

Sasuke then erased their very existence in this cruel world with his purple-rippled eye that glows even in the dark.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have his goddess now. There was something he must attend to first.

And it was cleansing of all black souls who take his family away from him.

"Wait for me, my queen," Sasuke uttered to himself as he disappeared into the darkness between the alleyways.

Only a creepy smile crept on his face.

* * *

September has already arrived. The leaves had started to change its color into hues of red and orange. It was also dancing gracefully before falling to the ground. The cold autumnal air has already enveloped the very city of Konohagakure.

Sure enough, _winter_ was fast approaching.

But, 19-year old Sasuke didn't waver. Everything was according to _his_ plan.

His mismatched orbs searched for a certain pinkette whom he craved for.

And there she was.

His pink-haired goddess was walking towards Amalieré Medical University while she greeted everyone with an alluring smile plastered on her angelic face. Her jade green orbs had literally reflected on how kind and golden her heart was whenever she greeted someone.

Unbeknownst to her, this only fueled up Sasuke's desire to own and mark her down to her very soul.

He wanted all of her smiles to himself. She was his. _His and his alone_.

Likewise, the scene marveled before him was something that made the jet-haired man felt the _extreme need_ to capture it in any way possible.

Just like how he usually do whenever he was _'protecting'_ his beloved queen, Sasuke took a photo of Sakura while she was walking under row of maple trees.

"Sakura..." the raven-haired man uttered while eyeing the girl with longing.

Damn! How he wanted her badly!

But he couldn't have her now. He still couldn't have her because he wanted her to achieve first what she wanted to become.

Think of it as a little gift from him.

"Not yet," the ebony-headed man whispered. "I'll let you flourish until you become what you wanted to become, my Sakura...

But I will steal you from everyone after you reach the pinnacle of your life. You are mine, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

True to his vow, Sasuke remained silent all these years. He remained at the dark _watching over_ his goddess as she reached for her dreams.

He watched her smile for her every success. He watched her sobs whenever she has a downfall. He watched her laugh with her friends or when she silently cried for her dying patients.

Sasuke saw it all.

This only further fueled his desire to take his angel away from everything. But he has to do it slowly yet surely.

And he will make sure that Sakura Haruno will become Sakura Uchiha, the future matriarch of his family.

He will make sure of it.

And for that matter, now is the right time. Now that Sakura has already accomplished everything as a woman.

It is now the right time for the 28-year old doctor to become _his_ wife. _His_ alone.

"At last... You are _mine_ , Sakura."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Once again, I am grateful for everyone who read and reviewed my story. I also hope for everyone's enjoyment!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Maeve Arte**


End file.
